legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Magie der Ordnung (Episode)
Die Magie der Ordnung (original Bloodline) ist die sechzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Darken Rahl ist es gelungen, das Versteck des letzten Kästchens der Ordnung ausfindig zu machen. Seine beste Mord-Sith Denna ist auf dem Weg dorthin, im Schlepptau Richards Mutter und Schwester. Kann Richard sowohl die Familie als auch das Kästchen retten? Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Darken Rahl erfährt, dass Zedd das dritte Kästchen der Ordnung auf den Morgenfeldern versteckt hat. Es wird von einem siebenfachen Zauber geschützt, so dass niemand es sehen kann und jeder verbrennt, der in dessen Nähe kommt. Die Kraft dieses Zaubers liegt in der mehr als 3000-jährigen Geschichte dieses Platzes. Das Bataillon welches das Kästchen bergen soll, hat keine Chance. Unterdessen trainieren Kahlan und Richard einige Kampftechniken, während Zedd zu ihnen stößt. Zedd erzählt, dass das Kästchen der Ordnung in Sicherheit sei. Darken Rahls Sadismus tritt sichtbar zutage, in der Art und Weise wie er Denna beauftragt das dritte Kästchen zu besorgen. Es ist ihre letzte Chance, ihre Treue und Fähigkeit zu beweisen. Denna nimmt Jennsen Rahls Mutter Tarralyn gefangen und quält sie mit dem Strafer. Dadurch zwingt sie Jennsen, ihr das Kästchen der Ordnung zu bringen. Jennsen wohnt die Gabe der magischen Unempfänglichkeit inne. Sie kann das Kästchen sehen und bringt es Denna. Durch die Übergabe an Denna wird ein magisches Signal ausgelöst, welches weithin sichtbar ist, auch für unsere drei Helden. Denna gibt es sofort wieder an Jennsen zurück, so erlischt das Signal. Trotzdem sollen sie und ihre Mutter auf Befehl Dennas das Kästchen zu Darken Rahl bringen. Dennas Offenbarungen auf dem Weg zum Palast des Volkes verwirren die 20-jährige Jennsen und sie wirft das Kästchen weg, so wird das Signal erneut aktiviert. Dafür wird ihre Mutter von Denna bestraft. Richard, Kahlan und Zedd kommen den beiden zu Hilfe. Sie retten das Kästchen und Jennsen, aber nicht Tarralyn, die von Denna am Pferd fortgeschleift wird. Jennsen erfährt nun, dass Richard der Sucher ist. Daraufhin erzählt sie ihm, dass ihre Mutter auch Richards Mutter ist, er glaubt es erst, als Zedd es ihm bestätigt. Ihr Gespräch wird von einem reitenden D'Haranischen Soldat unterbrochen. Die Nachricht seiner Herrin Denna lautet: „Die Mutter ist in der Höhle des Leids gefangen. Bringt das Kästchen oder sie stirbt. Ihr habt bis Sonnenuntergang Zeit.“ dann verschwindet er wieder. Zedd offenbart sich nun als Jennsens und Richards Großvater, trotzdem will er seine Tochter opfern, um das Kästchen nicht in Darken Rahls Hände gelangen zu lassen. Richard ist fest entschlossen seine Mutter zu retten. Zedd will ihn aufhalten, aber Jennsen schützt ihn vor seiner Magie. Es kommt nun zur Verhandlung zwischen Richard und Denna. Er weiß, dass dies Dennas letzte Chance bei Darken Rahl ist und will sie überlisten. Mit ihren Informationen und Jennsens Gabe will er Darken Rahl die ersten beiden Kästchen der Ordnung entwenden und ihr dann das Dritte nun wertlose Kästchen aushändigen. Denna scheint zwar einverstanden, tötet aber Richards Mutter und behauptet, sie wiederzubeleben, wenn sie das dritte Kästchen der Ordnung besitzt. Denna's ausführliche Informationen und Warnungen lassen es Jennsen gelingen, sie kann wie geplant die beiden ersten Kästchen der Ordnung stehlen. Als sie sich über ihr Gelingen freuen, werden sie von Denna überrascht. Sie taucht mit vielen Soldaten auf und will nun alle drei Kästchen der Ordnung für sich haben. Statt sie jedoch zu übergeben, setzt Richard die Kästchen zusammen und wird so zum Herrscher der Magie der Ordnung. Alle müssen ihm gehorchen. Er erlebt nun, dass Denna ihn getäuscht hat und seine Mutter nicht wiederbeleben kann. Daraufhin befiehlt er Kahlan, Denna schmerzhaft zu töten. Die Soldaten sollen sich gegenseitig umbringen und Zedd alle übrigen verbrennen. Alle gehorchen ihm. Jennsen, die auch diesmal nicht der Magie unterworfen ist, erkennt, dass es nicht der wahre Richard ist, der dies veranlasst und trennt die Kästchen der Ordnung wieder. Alle kommen wieder heraus aus diesem Bann. Die geschwächte Denna fleht Richard um einen schnellen Tod an, da sie so nicht Darken Rahl vor die Augen kommen will. Er jedoch rät ihr zu fliehen. Am nächsten Tag wird entschieden, dass Jennsen zwei der Kästchen zum Widerstand bringen soll. Bei ihr sind die Kästchen mit Magie nicht aufspürbar. Dabei soll sie von Zedd begleitet werden. Das dritte Kästchen behalten Richard und Kahlan, ihre Aufgabe ist es, Rahls neuen Aufenthaltsort heraus zu finden. Sie übergeben Tarralyn mit einer würdigen Feuerbestattung dem Weg ins ewige Reich der Toten. Darken Rahl bemerkt unterdessen, seinen Verlust und lässt eine Proklamation aufstellen, die jeden Widerstand im Volk brechen soll. Bevor sie jedoch getrennte Wege gehen, unterhält sich Richard darüber, wie die Magie des Kästchen der Ordnung ihn kontrolliert hat und solche Gedanken von Wut und Hass in nie gekannter Größe an die Oberfläche brachte. Dabei genießt er sein neues Enkel-Großvater-Verhätnis zu Zedd. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Darken Rahl: Craig Parker Denna: Jessica Marais General Egremont: Kevin J. Wilson Jennsen: Broke Williams Tarralyn: Judy McIntosh Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1